


После крови

by tarakihi



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarakihi/pseuds/tarakihi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка ориентирована на пост-муви.<br/>Конфликт кончился временной паузой, Азазель сбежал далеко и надолго, а убить Себастиана Шоу недостаточно, чтобы от него избавиться. На фоне мелькает будущий Курт Вагнер, согласно одной из версий, сын Азазеля и Мистик.</p>
            </blockquote>





	После крови

***

\- Ты подаёшь дурной пример моему сыну, - холодно говорит Азазель, пока остриё его хвоста упирается в чужое горло под самый кадык.  
Дурацкая фраза, сказанная без всякой интонации, словно он выучил её у кого-то из своих ныне покойных компаньонов или увидел в фильме, и решил, что получится неплохое предупреждение перед тем, как перебить позвоночник.  
Только вот Азазель никогда не предупреждал тех, кого собирался убить.

Эмма бы сказала что-то вроде: ничего, пусть полюбуется на то, что его папашу хоть кто-то способен терпеть дольше пяти секунд.   
(На взгляд глаза в глаза, половину вдоха и движение костяной треугольной пластинки между позвонками её шеи – хватило бы двух)  
Риптайд бы сказал: ты подал ему пример покруче, раз оставил его и забрал с собой, так что плевать.  
(Риптайду нужно больше времени, чтобы запустить даже слабый вихрь, плюс ещё пара мгновений на поворот лезвия под ребром и перемещение).  
Потом – перемещение в любом случае, несколько тысяч километров – не проблема, и отпустить тело где-нибудь над амазонскими лесами, в самой глуши. Просто и проверено не один раз.  
Азазель не думает словами, секунды дороги, он думает действиями, ясными и чёткими, не отвлекающими от происходящего, реакциями тела, единого с разумом. Его, строго говоря, вообще не интересует механизм, связывающий действие с результатом.   
Но эти варианты Азазель всё-таки обдумывает потом. Вероятно, на всякий случай.

Себастиан Шоу говорит:  
\- Тогда пусть выметается оттуда и не показывается, пока взрослые не закончат.  
Поднимает руку, не переставая смотреть в стальные глаза старого знакомого, и сжимает пальцами кончик острого хвоста, надрезавшего кожу на горле. Усмехается краем рта, почувствовав, как костяная пластинка вздрагивает в его руке.   
Пока ещё даже не от ярости.  
Азазель резко дёргает головой в сторону, и под нефом на потолке мелькает тёмная тень. На мгновение тощий мальчишечий силуэт замирает на фоне круглого окна под потолком, но тут же вспыхивает облаком чернильных разводов и исчезает без следа.  
Шоу снова переводит взгляд на Азазеля и улыбается шире. Из плотно сжатой ладони каплет алым.

\- Теперь тебе нужен ещё один Леншерр?   
Шоу едва заметно морщится – в эту секунду гибкий хвост выскальзывает из его руки, сбросив на каменный пол несколько капель крови.   
Он рассматривает ладонь несколько секунд, в течение которых можно тысячу раз убить его или сбросить куда-нибудь в дальние арктические озёра. Потом снова поднимает глаза и улыбается – задорно и открыто, как ребёнок или безумец.   
Как Себастиан Шоу, чтоб его, каким Себастиан Шоу всегда и был.  
\- Вообще-то я подумал, - мирно говорит он, демонстрируя ладони, - что мне нужен ещё один ты.  
И Азазель думает, что убить этого человека в очередной раз будет недостаточно.


End file.
